Hugs, Kisses and Careless Whispers
by Amber French Chambers
Summary: an alternate series 7. What is Aiden hiding? please Read And Review thanks
1. Chapter 1

**Hugs, Kisses and Careless Whispers**

**A Waterloo Road Fanfiction **

**Karen**

Life, I had decided was now mine for the taking; I could start a fresh and begin to put all the pain of the past two years behind me. Bex was now happily studying forensic science at university; I'd even heard from Jess that there was even a boyfriend on the horizon. All the trouble of the previous year, it hadn't turned her off boys i saw, from her constant uploads onto Facebook. I'd teased her playfully last time she'd rung; but inside I was secretly overjoyed. If she was happy, I was happy. That is all any parent can ask for.

As I looked up at my school, all the memories of what our family had been through behind its doors flooded over me; Jess and Chris's liaison, Charlie, Maria and me, Harry with his bulimia. The list seemed endless. Then a shrill noise broke through my hazy reverie.

Was that the fire alarm?


	2. Chapter 2

**Rob**

Oh this is just great! Less than an hour into the job and already the fire alarm has been set off, but I have no idea what has caused it. It was going off when I arrived. Probably some kids just messing around, that was my guess anyway.

But I don't want Mrs Fisher thinking I'm not up to the job. Okay maybe being 'Site Manager' (I know posh words for caretaker, I think they thought if they gave me a title it would make me feel more part of the team) wasn't what I originally envisioned myself doing, but it would do for now, after all we are in a recession, so one can't afford to be too picky. Anyway I need this job, if only to pay for my son's wrongdoings. Sometimes I think he will never learn.

We have only been here a matter of weeks, this is the first day of school for both of us, and already he is off chasing after some girl, or is it two? I never know as he never tells me anything. I worry about him constantly, but I can only hope he listens to my advice and takes it in, as after last time... after what happened with his mum... it doesn't even bear thinking about. I just hope to God he keeps his nose clean and doesn't ruffle too many feathers while he's here. Otherwise there will be consequences for us both...

All of a sudden someone comes barging in to my new, slightly dilapidated office, brandishing an old lamp as protection. I instantly recognise her as my new employer herself. She couldn't honestly think I was the burglar, could she?

'Woah now, put the lamp down, it could cause some serious damage if in the wrong hands don't you know'

She slowly lowered her weapon when she realised who I was. This was followed by a bit of a rant on her part; something about being cool, calm and level headed reached my ears, but if I am honest, not much else did. I was transfixed by her. Everything about her intrigued me; from the clothes she was wearing to the way her eyes crinkled at the edges, adding character to her face. The woman I had met at the interview a few weeks earlier had been nice enough, but too professional and slightly blunt. The woman that was standing in front of me now however, was different. She had an edge and air about her that was undeniable, but it triggered a lustful feeling from deep inside me which left me wanting more... maybe this job wouldn't be so bad after all.


	3. Chapter 3

**Aiden **

'_Aiden. Please don't do this; please Aiden. I won't tell, I swear, I love you, AIDEN NO!'... _

There they were again, the screams, her screams. They pulled me painfully and pitilessly out of my hazy dream or should that really be nightmare? To be honest I don't know anymore, as fantasy blurs into reality on a daily basis for me now. I am trapped in a living nightmare, haunted by the memories of what happened that dreadful day... I am taunted by the ghosts of my past; of who I used to be; of what I could've been. School, this has become an alien concept to me now, I haven't been used to social interaction, I've tried to stay away, for fear of what I am capable of if I lose control again. I lost control once and it ended in tragedy. I betrayed my family and closest friends; let them all down. I can't afford to do that again, especially to my dad who is living a lie; a lie fabricated for my protection. I can't let him spend his entire life paying for my mistakes. That wouldn't be fair on either of us. There will come a time when my dad will have to accept what I did. But first I have to get over my fear; the fear of the unknown, but I can't do that, not yet. I'm not ready. I'm not strong enough. I have to be completely and utterly ready before I admit to my crime. I won't be ready until I can get rid of the screams. Her screams; they torment me all the time. They are my ultimate punishment...


	4. Chapter 4

**Jess**

Just another year; just one more, then I can rid myself of this place for good. Don't get me wrong, this school isn't too bad, when you get used to all the drama, that is. Your mum being the Headteacher can be a bit annoying, not to mention embarrassing at times, but most of the time it's pretty cool, and believe it or not it has its perks too. I'd die before I ever admitted this, but it actually makes me feel safer, knowing I've got someone to watch my back and looking out for me. Even though I look tough and confident on the outside, and most of the time that is the case, there are times when I get really upset or lonely; when the only thing that will fix me and help take the pain away is a hug from my mum. She is my best friend apart from Vicki. She is the best friend I could have. I know she will never give up on me, and will always be proud of me whatever I end up doing, because her love is unconditional. I have also decided I need to put a stop to all the boys. They are messy, complicated and above all distracting, and if there's one thing I don't need it's a distraction. I know this year's important and I do want to go to University, but above all I want to see the look on my mum's face when I tell her I've passed my A levels. That will make all the hard work worth it. So no more boys for me; Jess Fisher is now single and boys are the last thing on my mind... yeah right, I'm kidding myself. Let's see how long my resolution lasts this time.

It's lasted less than an hour, seriously I am in love. First period was Maths with the new maths teacher Mr Chalk, who's already been nicknamed 'Chalky' by some of the other pupils. He's okay; if a bit reserved and unconfident. He won't be here long, trust me. Some of the younger kids in some of the other classes will crucify him. They will end up forcing him out and because he is a push over, he won't be able to punish them. Anyway I was sat listening to him drone on about some algebraic formula or something, when in HE walked and I could instantly feel all my perfect and well laid plans for the year taking a rapid nosedive. I was intrigued by the attractive stranger; he wasn't my usual type, I prefer the older man. I liked the idea of the man being the one to look after the woman, so to speak. But this one is different, and maybe this is why I felt such a deep pull towards him. I want to get to know him. I need to get to know him. Our eyes met across the classroom as he was taking his seat. What I saw there caught me off guard slightly, it was almost indescribable, all I knew was I liked what I saw; he was dark and mysterious. It turned me on in such a way, I thought I was having a reaction to just his stare. This last year might be exciting after all, and if anything, I knew it was going to go out with a bang...


	5. Chapter 5

**Vicki **

Here we go again another year at this bloody school. I'm so glad it's my last; I don't think I could take much more of adults telling us what to do. We're sixth formers not some stupid year seven pupils. I think some of the adults in this school need to be reminded of that once in a while. During the summer me and Ro got our own place so I would say our relationship is getting pretty serious now. I love him with all my heart but he's started talking about marriage and children and it's all going too fast. I mean I love him but do I want to spend the rest of my life with him? Me and Ronan are still quite young; we've got our whole lives ahead of us – why would you want to rush all the romance? I don't even know if I want kids yet. My only worry is about the type of mother I'd make with my history and everything. Mum dying at a young age and dad dying while I was still a teenager, I haven't had many adult influences in my life – well maybe with school being the exception. Me and Ronan are what I call comfortable and I still want the excitement of seeing him, but I think this feeling has died a bit during the summer. The spark is fading between us and that was never our intention. We act like an old married couple sometimes, I boss him around like he's my husband – telling him to get milk when we've ran out etc, I don't want that role, not yet anyway.

Oh my God Jess has got her eyes out on stalks again. Seriously I think someone needs to rein that girl in sometimes, her romantic urges get worse with every passing week. Then again, I don't suppose she's been in love with anyone since Jonah and he broke her heart, but we all know what happened there. The guy she's looking at is slightly attractive but not my type and anyway I shouldn't be looking. I know this but now I am looking there is something incredibly appealing about him and I can't put my finger on exactly what it is. He is a bit what I call ''rough and ready'', a bit of a player, not my usual type but I want to get to know him. It's almost as if it's a need and not a want. The fact that I'm in a relationship makes it all the more exciting, I shouldn't be thinking this, but I've always liked the chase. I think that was part of the appeal with Ro to begin with. I mean I had just lost my dad, who I had spent years caring for, and I just needed someone to need me I suppose. Then Ro came along, a lost soul like me and we were just drawn together. I love him, but I think my love for him has changed, it's no longer romantic, and it's more... motherly. Oh my God, what am I going to do?


	6. Chapter 6

**Karen**

I don't know what it is but there is something about the new Caretaker Rob Scotcher which I can't quite figure out. I think he sees himself as quite a comedian and if I'm not mistaken I wouldn't be surprised if he wasn't flirting with me a little bit. Not that I'm complaining, Rob's an attractive man and I quite like having attention from the opposite sex again, it's nice to know that I've still got it and I'm not some washed up old fossil. That was the way I began to feel when my marriage to Charlie ended. I thought I'd never feel anything for anybody again, but there are some definite stirrings between me and Rob that I can't explain. We've only just met so how could I have these sorts of feelings for a complete stranger? Although it feels like I have known him my whole life, but I suppose that is what lust is; an unexplainable feeling that just takes you and sweeps you along. I don't understand this, we've only known each other a couple of hours, but it feels like since my divorce was finalised, something has been missing from my life. Now though, that space in my heart I didn't know I had is yearning for the possibility of being filled again and that I might have found the man to do it. I could be living in a total fairytale fantasy, I mean there is nothing going on as yet and there probably never will be. I would be lying to myself if I said it wouldn't be nice to go out to dinner with someone occasionally if just to have that feeling of companionship back, that would be lovely, as I get lonely more often than not these days. Anyway, I think this year is going to be an interesting one...


	7. Chapter 7

**Rob**

After narrowly avoiding disaster this morning (I bet Karen thinks I'm a right Geordie idiot – couldn't even remember how to switch off the alarm!) my day went quite smoothly and I definitely know I am going to enjoy working at Waterloo Road. I use the term 'quite smoothly' as loosely as possible. Aiden's already winding me up; sometimes I wonder if what I spend hours telling him actually goes in and whether he will learn from it this time (not that I can ever tell – he has forever got those bloody monstrosities, also known as headphones permanently stuck to his ears); he knows what buttons to push, that lad. He's already got his eyes on Jess Fisher, Karen's daughter, which could make things incredibly awkward between me and Karen if anything was to... well if we were ever to... you know. I might be thinking too far ahead, jumping the gun a bit, all I know is I am attracted to her in a way which I didn't think would be possible again not after... _her_. Waterloo Road is certainly different; life is not mundane around here that's for sure. In one conversation with Mrs Fisher I suggested cheekily that a neon sign that said 'PLEASE BURGLE' would be more apt if she wanted to advertise the school. She took it the way I had intended and laughed. It was in that moment that I fell in an intense lust with her. Her laughter had a carefree ring to it, which I instantly loved. When she laughed she was no longer the uptight Headmistress with targets to meet and countless things to do, but a woman who had no worries in the world. It was in that moment that she first took my breath away. This was when I first realised how utterly stunning she was. I have also decided that if I really want to get to know her I have to take action. Apparently, according to Aiden, (though why I'm listening to him I've no idea – what with his track record and him only being a teenager) women now like it for the man to make the first move. So my mind is made up, wish me luck because I am going to ask Karen Fisher out on a date and hope to God she says yes, because otherwise I am going to end up looking like a total prat.


	8. Chapter 8

**Aiden**

Finally last lesson I thought it would never come, I've had this girl following me around all day. Quite sweet really, but then I always seem to have this affect on women. One little wink in their direction and they're putty in my hands. They just can't seem to get enough; I'm irresistible, like a drug. But she is not really my type. I'm much more interested in her mate. She is mysterious and sexy; one problem though she has a boyfriend and boy is the appropriate word for him if you ask me. A girl like that needs a man, not a lost little boy. As I walk up the corridor to meet dad I see him talking to Mrs Fisher, she seems nice and fair, a bit strict maybe but aren't all Heads? I think it's part of their job description to be as hard as possible, show the kid's who's boss and that they mean business. They think it will make the kids listen more, when in reality it doesn't make the blindest bit of difference. If a kid is going to play up, they play up. I've learnt that, if nothing else. As I came up behind them I overheard the tail end of what they were saying

'I could've done with a Head teacher like you when I was growing up, you would've kept me in line'

'That's very kind of you to say Rob. See you tomorrow?'

'You will. No early alarm calls I promise'

'Okay' .Mrs Fisher spun around as if to leave, and then turned back to face dad 'Oh and Rob, about dinner. It was a lovely thought and under different circumstances... I just don't think it would be very professional I'm sorry'

'No need to apologise it was just an idea, a really stupid one now I think about it I mean we hardly know each other, what was I thinking?'

'I wouldn't worry about it, it was a lovely idea. Thank you '

'Anytime'

'I'll keep that in mind'

They smiled shyly at each other before she turned and left. I watched as dads eyes travelled down her retreating figure, taking in everything. Talk about not knowing the meaning of the word subtle.

'Alright, Dad'

The sound of my voice pulled dad out of his daydream and I watched as he crash-landed back in reality.

'Oh Aiden... hi... you're here'

'Yep as discussed'

'Did you just see... hear...'

'Dad, as much as I find your inability to finish a sentence entertaining it is a smidge annoying. Now what's the problem?'

'It's nothing, just forget it'

'Are you sure? Because if it's problems in the lady department that you've got, I can help you out'

'Aiden' Dads voice had adopted a tone, which was as cold and cutting as ice, he was serious. 'I said forget it and I meant it'

'Okay, Okay. Chill Dad. I'm sorry, it was just a question'

'And while we are on the subject Aide, did you remember to take your medication today?'

'Of course I did two at lunchtime, two at night, Dad I've been taking them for years now, you don't have to keep checking up on me you know, I'm a big boy I can look after myself'

'I know and I trust you it's just that we can't afford a repeat of what happened last time. Waterloo Road is supposed to be a fresh start for us. We can't let anything mess that up'

'I know that Dad, that's why I'm not taking any chances this time. I promise'

'You better not be, I'm serious Aide'

'I know. Listen I've got coursework to start so I will catch up with you at home, yeah?'

As I left through the front entrance I glanced back at dad; the expression on his face said it all, he didn't believe me. It is going to take more than words this time to show him I mean what I say...


	9. Chapter 9

**Jess**

Last night I dreamt that me and the new guy, Aiden I think his name is, were you know... kissing and it was passionate and perfect, but isn't everything in dreams? I have spent all day today following him around; asking around to see what I can find out about him and it appears that he is quite elusive. The only thing anybody seems to know about him is that his dad is the new caretaker here. His dad is quite attractive too, for an older man; I can see where he gets his good looks from. I wouldn't mind the older Mr Scotcher taking care of me that's for sure (I would rather die than admit it though, street cred and everything). Plus I have a reputation to uphold, being the heads daughter brings a higher status and its own responsibilities. This means I have to have a boyfriend who is equally as popular as me. Aiden and I could be the new power couple. Just then the bell let out a loud ominous ring that signalled the end of lesson. Suddenly the corridor, which had until a second ago, seemed deadly silent, with only me and my thoughts to fill the enveloping stillness, was awash with voices as a tsunami of people came spilling out of the doors. Then I saw him. He was walking towards me, but he had his head stuck in a book and his headphones on so he couldn't hear or see me as I stepped out in front of him. He nearly went into me as he was so engrossed in the book he was holding, causing the book to slip out of his grasp and land in between us. I saw my chance.

'Sorry, I didn't see you there'.

'It's quite alright', I said extending my hand out to his. 'I'm Jess Fisher; it's nice to meet you. It's Aiden Scotcher isn't it?'

Yes it is, Fisher? That name sounds familiar. Are you related to the head?' He said stretching out his own. He had a surprisingly firm grip, confident. Good. I have always liked a man who knows what to do with his hands. This was a definite turn on.

'Unfortunately yes, she's always here cramping my style a bit. Maybe we could find a quiet place to talk sometime as I know your Dad is the site manager. It can be difficult for kids who are related to members of staff can't it?'

'That it sure can be, I find my Dad suffocating sometimes as he is always there looking over my shoulder making sure I'm a good little boy. I've got to go anyway, but I'll see you later Jess Fisher'.

'You can bet on it'.

As he walked away he gave me a little wink in my direction. I could tell this guy thought he was God's gift; he walked around the school as if he owned it, but I can tell you one thing for sure. This guy was definitely charismatic and his charm was certainly working on me. I know it sounds clichéd but I liked him from that moment, though there was still something mysterious about him which I couldn't work out, something smouldering beneath his dark eyes that went beyond the word sexy. I didn't know what it was, but trust me; I was going to find out...


	10. Chapter 10

**Vicki**

I was sat in the sixth form common room trying to work my way through the algebra problems Mr Chalk had set. They were impossible, not even Superman could figure them out. I put my head in my hands resignedly and groaned. Suddenly I heard a familiar voice somewhere above me.

'Hiya Vic, just come to see how you're getting on'.

'Alright I suppose, it's just these bloody algebra problems.'

As Jess sat down next to me I noticed she had a smile on her face. She looked like the cat that had got the cream and had played with Christmas decorations all in the space of two hours. My only explanation was she must have found something out about the new guy, something which she was dying to share with me.

'Oh Vic. I'm so happy, I think I've finally met the man of my dreams'.

'I take it you've found something out about him then? Go on, what is it? You're dying to tell me so you might as well.'

'Oh my God Vic he's gorgeous. I think I'm in love properly this time'.

'It was only a few months ago you were saying that about Jonah and dare I mention Dillon?'

'Yeah but I realise now Jonah Kirby was just a boy Vic in comparison. Trust me; Aiden is more of a man than he'd ever be and how was I to know that 'Ewan' was a psycho'?'

'And you figured all this out from a two minute conversation?'

'Yes. Hey I've just had a brilliant idea. Aren't you and Ronan going out to dinner tonight?'

'If you can call a night out at the local burger bar a night out then yes we are. Why?' One look at her eyes told me what she was thinking 'Oh no Jess, I don't think that'd be such a good idea'

'Why Vic? Listen, we can all go out on a double date type thing and later in the evening you and Ronan can go home and leave me and Aiden to it if you want. Please Vic?'

I could tell she wasn't about to give in and I could feel my resolve crumbling. God knows if anyone deserved some happiness it was Jess. After what happened last year, with her family splitting up, her sister coming back and everything, she needed something to smile about. I just wasn't sure Aiden was the person who should be the reason for that smile. I mean he has only been here a matter of days and he seems a bit of a loner if I am honest. He seems to like trying his luck with every sixth form girl in the school. I am just afraid that Jess will get her heart broken again. Not only that but I was planning to end it with Ronan tonight and now if they come along it will make what I am going to do all the more awkward and painful.

'Oh and another thing, I was wondering if you could ask him for me? I just don't want him to think I am some kind of desperado'

'Oh no Jess if you want to ask him; you have to ask him, those are the rules'

'Okay I guess you're right, just thought I would ask as you know how nervous I get'

The look on her face told me exactly what she was thinking. If only you knew what we did for each other, you would understand why I agreed to do this for her. We had been inseparable, best friends, since Jess and her family had arrived just over a year ago. So it just seemed right to be able to do this for her. Little did I suspect it would cause more trouble than it was worth...


	11. Chapter 11

**Karen**

My new site manager gets more interesting by the minute. I caught him last night trying to write an essay and he said it was to go towards his PGCE. This I find interesting as now I know he wants to try and better himself. He certainly possesses all the qualities that would make a brilliant teacher; he's kind, caring and considerate. Last night when helping him with his homework he called me a girl, which I thought was quite sweet as it's been a long time since anyone has seen me like that. To most of the people around this school I'm sure I appear to be, a washed up Headmistress with old fashioned values. It was nice to be seen in the more sensitive light that is closer to who I really am away from my professional facade. I don't know whether I imagined this or not but last night there was a spark between us, a sort of deep rooted connection which I haven't felt with anyone since Charlie. The first day that he asked me out for a drink was the first day of term, and given my relationship history I didn't want to jump in too quickly. Don't get me wrong, I really like the guy; however I can't have people questioning my professionalism this early in the term. This year I know I have a lot of work to do in order to bring the school up to scratch. When I started here, the drama surrounding the school was what had dented its reputation. We all need to concentrate on making it the best school it can be, and it needs me to help it survive. I have got no time to think about love. After I was hurt; I need to be very careful where I place my heart in future. I know people think I am emotionless and that I have no thoughts and feelings of my own, but this is what I'm willing to sacrifice for the good of the school.

All of a sudden there were footsteps behind me, I turned around and there he was walking towards me with that lopsided puppy dog look that seems constantly to be with him. This is one of the things I find most endearing about him.

'Hey, had a good day?'

'Oh you know, paper work piling up around my ears yet again. It seems to be a never ending flow at the moment.'

'Yeah and there's always a stock pile of tables and chairs that need fixing. Honestly, some of these kids must be animals, I've no idea how they break so much furniture it's unbelievable. I think you should send notices round saying that if the kids are caught damaging school equipment they should have to spend time in the cooler, that would put the frighteners up them.'

'Excuse me; have you been working in the same school as me since the beginning of term? The kids won't listen to something like that; they don't like authority and being told what to do'.

'Surely they would listen to you, I know I would.'

'You are incredibly sweet, but you would be one of a select few.'

'Listen Karen, about that drink, are you sure I can't tempt you to come out with me tonight? Aiden's going out with some friends and I don't like the prospect of being on my own and if you wouldn't mind, I could do with someone taking a look at the alterations I made to my essay.'

'Alright then, where do you want to meet?'

'Well I say out, but what about mine for seven thirty? I just thought it would be quieter so I could study harder.'

That last comment flummoxed me a bit, I wasn't sure that studying was all he had on his mind. I decided that it would be okay and he'd probably receive no complaints from me. I know I'm contradicting myself but I see no harm in getting to know him a little bit better because who's to say it would lead to anything anyway? Even though I know that my main focus must be the school, it was at that moment I made a conscious decision that he could manage my personal site whenever and wherever the mood took him.


	12. Chapter 12

**Rob**

Finally, I thought it would never happen. I've been trying for the last week and a half to get Karen to open up to me. I'm hoping with tonight's 'study date' that I'll get to find out more about her, as colleagues of course, nothing untoward happening there, but if she wanted to do anything I wouldn't be in a position to refuse her. Now I've got the worry of what to wear and how to present myself, as I'm usually more casual at home; that's what years without female company does to you. The last time I went on a proper date was with _her. _She and Karen are such different people with different temperaments. She liked to flaunt herself where Karen is more dignified. They're also interested in totally different things. My first wife wasn't interested in getting a long term job, always liked to flit around like a social butterfly, never really caring about tomorrow. Karen on the other hand, well you could say she is married to her job as she spends so much time at the school. I think this study date with Karen will be quite easy though as she seems pretty laid back and easy to talk to, I have a feeling the conversation will just flow. But you never know. I'll have to wait and see. It's a long time since I gave my heart to someone and it got bruised and battered, I thought beyond repair. I have a feeling that with Karen those bruises will start to fade. I don't know what it is about her but I have a feeling that she could come to mean more to me than anything or anyone else.


	13. Chapter 13

**Jess**

Ok, it's finally here, the big double date. The only question now is what to wear. Do I go with the black mini skirt that is slightly suggestive or the ditsy print dress that's slightly more girly? I don't want to give him the wrong impression, okay maybe I do; but I don't want the outfit to say 'I wanna jump your bones right now' or at least I don't think I do. I think I'll go with the leather skirt and my faux leather boots. Decision made, I stand in front of the mirror ready to apply my makeup, this is the first time I've really looked at myself in months and the sight is less than appealing. My eyeliner from earlier is smudged around my eyes and my fake tan has gone all streaky and blotchy. It makes me feel quite low looking at myself now, since Jonah cheated on me with Miss Montoya and not only did he cheat on me but then he decided to marry her, the love of his life. That was the final nail in the coffin for me. I was depressed for months but I tried not to let it show. I just covered myself with mountains of makeup, almost like a mask, transforming myself, thinking all the pain and hurt would go away but it just got worse. I am drowning in a sea of emotion and I can't seem to get to the surface to breathe. Ever since Bex has gone off to Uni I have felt like I have lost the one person who has understood me completely. It was so nice having my sister back that I sort of took it for granted, and ended up pouring my heart out to her at every opportunity. As well as my sister, she became my counsellor and life coach. I think I know that Aiden is a rebound relationship, because the scars I have from Jonah are still so deep that they haven't fully healed. I could ask for worse in a rebound, I mean he's sexy, suave and sophisticated. I know he can be a bit cocky sometimes but that's a real turn on for me, I like the bad boy element that keeps life exciting. Now I have transformed my face I feel ready to face the world again and hope that Aiden can help me mend some of the bruises that still remain on my heart. He will be a good distraction, or at least I hope he will. If everything goes alright tonight, that is. We will have to wait and see, won't we?


	14. Chapter 14

**Aiden**

I am really looking forward to tonight, two really fit birds for my pleasure, how lucky can a guy get? I was a bit surprised that it was Vicki McDonald that asked me to go on a date with her mate as I thought Jess had a lot more to her and would have taken the initiative to ask me out herself. Even though I guessed it wouldn't take too long. Women can't resist my charms. Even the nurses at the hospital can't resist me. There is this one blonde one Lisa, who flirts with me every time I'm there to see the Doctor. She bats her eyelashes at me and pretends to drop pens on the floor so I pick them up for her; it's nice to know I can get older women to succumb too. It shows that male charm has no age barrier but I can't say the same for women's. The Doctors at the hospital tell me I have to take these silly little white pills but I can't see why. At first I thought it would be fun to be on a constant legal high but if anything the drugs have the opposite effect. They bring me down to such a level that I am acutely aware of everything going on around me; it's like I'm hypersensitive. I now jump at noises which didn't seem to register before. The Doctors say this is what being normal feels like, but if this is being normal then I want to go back to how I was feeling before. The Doctors call my case 'special'. It makes me sound as though I've got special needs or something. If this is what people with disabilities feel like, I feel sorry for them. Having someone around them all the time, making sure they are okay. That's what it feels like when dad checks whether or not I've taken my pills. I'm bloody eighteen for Christ's sake, you'd think I could be in control of taking my medication without someone constantly looking over my shoulder, making sure I'm a good little boy and making sure I'm doing what the Doctors tell me. Well I suppose it's time to take them now, it's about six so they will be due. As I look down at the small plastic container holding my pills I wonder how my life could have turned into such a mess. I bet this is the reason why I lost control... with Mum. Doctors think they can fix that with stupid pills? That's a Doctors answer to everything isn't it? They think by pumping their patients with drugs that it fixes everything that's wrong with the world, but it doesn't. In fact if anything, it makes it one hundred times worse, as I know only too well .What I did can't be undone. I toss the container to one side, watching as they scatter across the floor. Let's make this night one the ladies will never forget, and damn all the consequences to hell. I walk out, but before slamming the door behind me, I notice a knife lying on the sideboard and without thinking I pick it up and put in my pocket. I wasn't usually allowed knives, not after what happened. But I was feeling fine and it was dads fault anyway, he knows he shouldn't leave things lying around, especially things sharp and pointy. Let the fun begin...


	15. Chapter 15

**Vicki**

As me and Ronan stand, waiting outside the Burger Bar, I shiver slightly with the cold. The temperature has plummeted in the last few days, you can definitely feel the first bites of winter in the air and as I exhale I can see the white mist of my breath hanging in the air. As I shiver Ronan puts his soft fleece around my shoulders. I inhale deeply and am instantly engulfed in his smell, this would be the thing I would miss about him most of all. His comforting smell that always makes me feel safe. The moment I said those words to him I'd be on my own, alone again and I don't think I could go back to being like that. I think Ronan can sense there is something different about me and that I'm preoccupied, but I think he's too nervous to ask me and to be honest I'm afraid of answering him. All of a sudden the people we've been waiting for turn up. Jess looks like she's definitely out on the pull; you wouldn't think by looking at her we were just going to a burger bar. She almost looks like a cheap hooker; honestly that girl needs to be careful, one of these days she'll get herself into a situation she can't get out of.

Aiden looked exactly how I imagined; checked blue shirt with the latest Levi's defining his prominent thigh muscles. I know I said I didn't like him but dressed like that I could see the appeal even if he did have a slight air of a farmer's boy about him. After greeting each other we walked into the bar, which looked like a 1950s American diner but they do burgers with anything that you could imagine in them. Jess and me each chose to have a Grace Kelly Burger, which is half a chicken breast covered with cheese with onion rings on the side while the boys opted for triple cheese burgers. We found a booth by the window and sat happily talking; we discussed all sorts of things. When the talking turned to previous relationships however, I instantly felt the atmosphere cool.

Everyone knew Aiden had a dark past, even if we didn't know the details. At the beginning of term we were all warned to be careful and not to bring up any subject which could be misconstrued as something it wasn't in front of Aiden, as apparently he is 'quick to anger'. Though looking at him now, laughing and joking, I wanted to believe the teachers had somehow got it wrong. How could this seemingly 'normal' person be 'quick to anger' in any sense? Not only that, but what had happened in his past to make him so mysterious and secretive? Well we were about to find out, whether we wanted to or not... There was something in Aiden's eyes, when this subject came up however, which I couldn't remember seeing before. Then it clicked. The darkness which I had seen in his eyes the first time I met him, the element which had somewhat attracted me in the first place, was the element of danger. However, his eyes had acquired a new depth of darkness, which made his dark brown eyes almost black. His body language looked tense as if he was ready for a fight but there was no reason for this and I began to think we may be in serious trouble...


	16. Chapter 16

**Karen**

I am really nervous about tonight; I have butterflies. I don't know what it is about Rob, but he makes me feel like a school girl, about as old as some of the kids. I can't remember ever feeling like this before. Don't get me wrong, I loved Charlie, he gave me the three most precious people in my life, so how could I not? I realise now however, that that was a different sort of love. In the later years of our marriage I began to look on him as a sort of brother, instead of a lover and vice versa. We made an agreement to stay together for the children. That was when we fell out of love with each other. I haven't been on a date since... well since Charlie. I fear I may not have the etiquette for such a situation. I have pulled out a classic LBD, I figure you can't go wrong. I saw what Jess was wearing earlier, but she was out of the door before I could tell her to change. She wouldn't have listened to me even if I had. How do I know this? Jess is exactly like me, when I was her age. I had a rebellious streak that was for sure. Sometimes when I look at Jess I can see the younger version of me. The dress is slightly suggestive, but not overly. Rob called it a 'study date' and that's what I intend it to be, but maybe not what I want it to be. This is professional; we are friends, nothing else, even if we want more. If you had asked me last year, where I thought I'd be now, my answer would have been so different. I would still have been happily married, still have not only a husband, but a companion. That if anything, is what is what I miss most. As I check my reflection in the mirror, I find myself feeling something which I haven't felt in a long time. HOPE. I'm still not sure what I am hoping for exactly. Friendship or something more? I have no idea what is going to happen tonight, but I know whatever it is, I'm excited about it. As I walk down the stairs, memories of the past come flooding back to me. Bex and Harry chasing each other up and down the stairs, Jess taking a tumble down them when she was three, and Bex running down them, with a packed suitcase in her hand, ready to leave, ready to ruin our lives for the next two years. When I get close to Rob's house the butterflies intensify and I begin to feel slightly sick. I can't ever remember feeling like this on my first date with Charlie and I wonder what this could mean? I knock on Rob's door somewhat cautiously, what if he didn't like me now? What if he had, had time to think about this rationally and realised that it isn't such a good idea after all? As the door opens however, all my worries melt away. I know that the man standing in front of me has the possibility to become a large part of my future. I realise then and there that I need to put the memories of my past life behind me and move on. I also realise that I want Rob to be a part of that. That sudden realisation scares me and excites me in equal measure.


	17. Chapter 17

**Rob**

At the soft knock at the door, I jump to my feet; it's as if they are on springs. I feel as light as air and as if nothing can go wrong. When I open the door, there she is, looking suitably nervous (though she was soon to realise she had no reason to be) which made her look even more attractive than usual. I notice that her hands are shaking around the bottle of white wine, which she holds in her hands.

'Hi I'm not too early am I?'

'No. No. Not at all, come on in'

'Thanks. You're wearing a shirt. It looks good on you. I mean... I... well I didn't mean that the way it sounded.'

A smile starts at the corners of my mouth at that. It was interesting to see such a usually confident woman, in such a flustered state, but I felt a tiny bit flattered that it was me who had put her in the situation. It was true I wasn't wearing my usual vest or t-shirt. It had taken me a while to pick out the right one, as I think first impressions are the only ones that truly count and I didn't want to get this one wrong. It appears I made the right choice. The slight pink smattering which had crept over her cheeks at that last comment was quite sweet actually. I was beginning to have feelings which I couldn't explain. But I wanted to sort out what I thought they meant to me; what they meant to her and what it could mean for us as a couple. As I showed Karen through to the living room, I could feel the heat from her breath on my neck. At that moment, my only want was Karen. I wanted to kiss her so badly, that it was all I could do to keep my emotions in check.

'Do you want a drink? We have tea, coffee, juice, water, and your wine.'

'Wine will be lovely thank you.'

'Red or white?'

'I prefer white but I'm not fussed either way'.

I go over and open the bottle but I make a mess of it, soaking me in the process. From behind me I hear Karen's laughter sounding like a witch's cackle but it's so sweet, another endearing quality I like about her.

'Well well, that was suave and sophisticated wasn't it?'

'I am the master of all things sophisticated'.

This sends her into a fit of giggles all over again. It's nice to see the softer side of her coming out as until now I'd only really known her in a professional capacity.

I hand her the glass somewhat tentatively, trying not to spill any on her dress. Knowing my luck I was bound to have another clumsy moment. Karen takes a sip of her wine and looks at me appreciatively.

'I think you might have to change your shirt.'

'Oh well I did try, it's back to the T-shirt then.'

'I prefer you in a T-shirt as you have so many of them.'

'Mrs Fisher, I never realised you'd paid so much attention. All those times in your office...

'Well your muscles are quite hard to miss'.

'I'm glad you like them anyway. I've been trying to get Aiden to work out; it might give him some luck with the ladies'.

'From where I'm standing he doesn't need any more luck'.

'Like father like son, he has learned from the best'.

'If you don't mind me asking Rob, what made you want to become a Teacher?'

'I've learned a lot on my travels and I love being around kids as they are a wealth of knowledge, especially youngsters they like to soak up knowledge like a sponge. I just miss -

'What, have you already been in a classroom before?'

'Oh no silly me, it was just a slip of the tongue, I must have had too much Dutch courage before you came, Scotch is a killer for me, which is weird considering my family name, just ignore me'.

'No. Go on, you were about to say something'.

'If I told you, I'd have to kill you Mrs Fisher. Anyway, I should change this shirt before it soaks in completely, I'll be two seconds'.

'Oh ok, do you need any help with that?'

'No thank you, I think I'll be able to manage. Thanks anyway.'

As I hurry upstairs I curse myself – why was I so stupid? That's never happened before; I think it was just the nerves. I need to pull myself together, otherwise Karen will know! She's not stupid, but one of the most intelligent women I have ever met. I choose a clean black T-shirt and start my way back down the stairs. However, I pause when I get to the bathroom door. I don't know why I do it but it's as if there is a magnetic pull, I can sense something is not right. I have no need to mistrust Aiden's numerous promises to take his medication, however, old habits die hard and I can't help but check. I tell myself that everything will be fine. I open the door to discover a trail of white pills over the floor. It is at that moment my mind goes blank. I try to remember where Aiden said he was going but it's as if nothing will register, all I feel is panic and worry. Without thinking I rush down the stairs, taking them two at a time.

'I can't explain but we need to go'.

'Go where?'

'I've no time to explain we just need to go.'

The panic must be visible on my face because she quickly gets up from the sofa and retrieves her coat.

'Look you're in no state to drive. If you tell me where you need to go I shall drive us there'.

Her offer didn't register with me, all I could think was if Aiden hadn't taken his medication, not only was his life at risk but those whom he was with could be in danger too.


	18. Chapter 18

**Vicki **

The minute I saw Aiden change, I knew we were going to have to get out of there before we all got hurt... or worse. Then an idea struck.

'Jess, would you mind coming with me to the ladies? I need to talk to you'

'Oh Vic, can't you go on your own? I'm enjoying myself tonight'

'No, this is really, really important, please Jess'

'Okay you seriously need to chill woman, knowing you it's some life and death situation that you can't go without telling me, I'm coming'

I shivered with the irony of that last line, little did she realise at that moment that if we didn't get the hell out of there it could well and truly turn into a life and death situation. As Jess makes her excuses and gets up from the table, I notice something glint, as the light catches it, over the top of Aiden's jean pocket. If I'd blinked I would have missed it, I'm sure. As Jess follows me to the nearest toilets, all I can hear is my heart beat wildly against my ribs. Our situation just got a whole lot worse and I didn't know how to get us out of it. I had to act now; otherwise it would undoubtedly get worse, before it had a chance to get better. Whatever Aiden had in his pocket, I was willing to bet it could do some serious damage. Then I remembered Ro was still out there, with him and crumpled. What was I going to do? I couldn't leave him out there? I had to do something, anything, but the question was what? Then I had another brainwave, I only hoped, for all our sakes, it worked...

'Jess, can I borrow your phone a min, mine's low on charge'

'Is that all you wanted? You bought me into this manky bathroom, just for that? What a waste of time, you know you could have just asked me that when we were at the table, I would have given it to you.' She hands me her brand spanking new, still gleaming Blackberry and goes to head back towards the door, before she suddenly stops and turns back around to face me.

'I don't know what it is with you Vic, one minute you are all up for this double date thing, the next you can't bear to be around any of us, what is it Vic? I don't understand'

While she spoke, I was preoccupied trying to type a quick text to Mrs Fisher. If anyone could help us, it was her, I knew she would do anything to protect any of her pupils and because Jess was involved, she would be here in the blink of an eye. I can only hope she will get here in plenty of time, because I know if she doesn't... well the consequences don't bear thinking about

'Oh I know what this is about, how could I have been so stupid? You fancy him don't you? Was this your game all along? Is this what breaking up with Ronan is all about? You want to break up with him so you can shack up with Aiden instead, is that it?'

'No, no Jess you've got it all wrong, listen please, this is really important. Do you remember at the beginning of term, when Mr Clarkson warned us about Aiden, and how we had to be careful about what we said around him?'

'Yes I do but I don't see what that's got to do with why you're acting so strangely, because I reckon Mr Clarkson had it wrong. Does that look like a person who is losing control to you?'

'No.'

At that point a cry can be heard piercing the air. It was then I remembered Ronan was still with Aiden and at that time I didn't care what happened to me, I just knew I had to get to him.

'Come on Jess, we've got to move quickly', while I try to drag her out of the bathroom.

Jess remains frozen in the doorway as if her feet are stuck to the floor, her eyes wide open witnessing the carnage that unfolds in front of her. We can't believe what are seeing. Aiden is knelt in front of Ronan with the knife poised just above Ronan's heart. I don't think about what I do next, they do say actions speak louder than words. I realise that could be misconstrued as reckless, but all our lives are in immediate danger. It is now I realise I still love Ronan and don't care whether we are too comfortable around each other or not. After all, that is in essence what married couples are like isn't it? If you're not comfortable around each other then you shouldn't be together. Now I had to act...


	19. Chapter 19

**Karen**

I am sat in the front of the car trying to think methodically and logically about where Jess would go on a date with a potential boyfriend. Then it suddenly clicks. I remember her and Harry talking about the new Burger Bar that had just opened in the centre of Rochdale and I knew she wanted to go there. I glance over at Rob; his face is set in a hard line, confusion and worry creasing his forehead. I lean over to place my hand gently on his knee.

'They'll be okay you know, all four of them are sensible kids.

'Karen there is something I need to tell you. I've not been completely honest with you and haven't fully divulged everything at the interview. Before I tell you the rest of the story I want you to know I thoroughly enjoy working at Waterloo Road and meeting you has been one of the best experiences of my life.'

That last comment sent a shiver down my spine. I always had a feeling that Rob was hiding something but as I've got to know him I just thought it was me being over protective of the school and kids. I put my guard down and let him into my life not only professionally but personally, I realise now I could have been a bit rash in doing that.

'Just tell me what it is that's wrong. It can't be that bad. Remember I'm a Headteacher and have seen and heard so many things that not much would surprise me these days. So just tell me.'

I see Rob shaking as he takes a deep breath in, before he continues.

'When Aiden was nine years old he killed his mother, Naomi. It was a complete accident, he was protecting me. After various tests the Doctor's diagnosed him with Schizophrenia, which meant that even though it appeared to be attempted murder, Aiden didn't know what he was doing when he attacked Naomi. The illness means that when he has an episode he hears voices that tell him to do things that when he's in a rational state he wouldn't do. It also makes him very paranoid and he thinks people are talking about him; this is why I asked you to warn all the staff and students not to talk about him behind his back as the consequences could have been horrific. I'm sorry I just said it was personal at the time but I didn't think you would hire a guy who had a Schizophrenic son because of the stigma attached. There is something else as well, because Aiden was diagnosed with Schizophrenia, the courts only sentenced him to six months in a Psychiatric hospital as all the evidence clearly showed he was not in his right mind when he committed the crime. After a course of therapy and various treatments he was put on tablets that decreases the amount of episodes he has, and stop the voices in his head from being too loud. The doctor said that in a case as severe as Aiden's the voices are so loud; you can barely hear anything else. Now he is on the medication however, he says the voices are so low, he hardly hears them at all, and when he does, he says they sound like an out of tune radio station. They also stop his paranoia.

When he came out of hospital, because of his diagnosis, we were put in a witness protection programme. That meant we were given new identities, which we are expected to live under for the rest of our lives. That's why we moved to Rochdale, to start afresh, where no one would know us and we could put all the pain of the past behind us and move on.

'I'm so sorry Karen.'

My mouth is hanging open by the time he's finished his monologue. I can't believe I have been so stupid. I mentally slap myself out of the shock that is slowly enveloping me. I have let a murderer into my school, even if he was ill when he did it and only a child, which in my eyes is still no excuse. If anyone finds out about this, I know it will be on my shoulders. It will be my reputation on the line.

'So you're telling me you've been living a lie? Has anything you've told me since meeting you been true Rob, if that is actually your name?'

'My name is Rob but my last name isn't Scotcher. It was Stevens. I used to be a Teacher and my subject was Sociology. It was my passion and I loved the kids. When a child understands an idea and I see the light switch on their eyes it reminds me of the life I left behind and I miss it. However I have made the right decision and have no regrets. At the end of the day we would do anything for our own kids and I don't need to tell you that as I know you understand'-

My phone screen lights up and Jess's name appears on the screen. This is strange as Jess rarely contacts me when out with friends so I know it's important. When I open the message I see it's from Vicki telling me that they are in danger and inside the new Burger Bar. I look over at Rob whose face has reverted back to concern and worry. The look he gives me makes me believe that he never meant to lie to me but he felt he had to. I pull myself away from his eyes with a desperate need to get to the kids.

'I know where they are and we need to get there now, they are in danger'.


	20. Chapter 20

**Aiden**

I can hear screaming all around me, I feel the presence of confusion and panic but I'm in my own world. It feels as though my head is beneath water and sounds are muffled. Why are they screaming? I don't understand it, one minute we're laughing and joking, the next people are screaming as if an apocalypse is coming. I notice the knife in my hand glistening; I have no recollection of how it got there. It's me. They are scared of me. I look down to see Ronan's face below me, I realise he is crying and I come to my senses. This can't happen, not again, I can't afford to let it happen. The memories of what happened before drag me to that dreadful day she died...

_The day started like any other. I remember mum laying out my school uniform on my bed, all perfectly ironed as mum was a perfectionist. The more perfect my clothes, the less perfect her life but of course how could I know that? I should have known that day that her life was coming off the hinges and I shouldn't have pushed her over the edge. I was naive and young and I didn't take notice of the signs. Dad had always warned me about Mum's tasks that had to be completed. I was taught to stack the dishwasher just as mum liked it so that I wouldn't be shouted at. DVD's and CD's were stacked alphabetically, one out of place and she would go mental. Once she threw a plate at Dad's head because it had been put in the wrong cupboard, he ended up going to A&E. He lied and told them he had fallen off a stepladder when pruning the bushes. He always said he'd do anything for mum and a marriage was give and take, all I remember was dad giving and not receiving anything in return. This made me angry and I believed at a young age that if that was what love meant, I would stay away from it. On mum's good days she was brilliant, she'd wash my hair and her laugh would fill the house like a thousand ringing bells, the best sound in the world. Whenever mum did get angry at me, dad stepped in and suffered many injuries over the years; everything from cuts and bruises to broken ribs. _

_On the morning of her death mum was having a good day, this was obvious because she cooked us pancakes and she was singing along to the radio. As I made my way downstairs I was feeling happy about the day ahead, there was no indication that my life was about to change forever. The last happy memory I have of that day is my family sitting around the breakfast table laughing and joking like a proper family. All the pain over the past years was forgotten in that brief moment. However, as we began to clear the breakfast things I was on such a high I forgot to place a mug in the correct position in the dishwasher. My dad realised my mistake and moved quickly to move without mum noticing. But mum did notice dad moving and all hell broke loose. The happy moments suddenly evaporated as if they hadn't existed. _

'_Rob, what are you doing? 'Mum screamed_

_I saw dad flounder to find the words to answer her._

'_Oh nothing I was just'-_

'_Just what?'_

'_I was just helping Aiden as he'd forgotten how to position one of the mugs'._

'_That bloody boy should know by now.'_

'_He's only nine, Naz give him a break'._

'_I don't see why I should, he's our child and I can tell him to do what I like'._

'_Well I'm saying he's my child as well and I'm not letting you treat him like you've treated me for years.'_

'_How I've treated you? What does that mean? I love you Rob and you're acting as if you've never really loved me in the first place?'_

_Dad walked over to mum and took her face in his hands so her eyes met his._

'_You know that was never the case, I've loved you since we were kids, I just wish the old Naomi would come back for longer because that version of you is the one I love more.'_

'_What do you mean? I've not changed'._

_She pushed dad away. The tears rolled down his face and I realised how much love he had given her and I felt my anger building and bubbling under the surface. Dad had been there for me for years and now I needed to be there for him. He deserved someone to love him as much as he loved her and I knew from that moment that he was never going to find it from mum. I was desensitised to her even though I still loved her as she was my mum._

'_You bastard, I knew you never really loved me. All you wanted me for was to have your child and you knew I never wanted children. I hate him! I wish you'd never persuaded me to keep him!'_

'_You don't mean that, I know you don't. You're having a bad day.'_

_Just as he was about to try and kiss mum I jumped in front of dad. I was so angry I couldn't see in front of my face, I had grabbed a knife from the side and held it in front of my face as though for protection._

'_Aiden, what are you doing? Put it down. Your mum didn't mean it'._

_I didn't hear my dad's voice, I heard another voice telling me she didn't deserve to live and that I was doing the right thing. I didn't know then but that was the start of my schizophrenia. _

'_Aiden. Please don't do this; please Aiden, I won't tell I swear. I love you, AIDEN NO!'_

_The screams mingled with the voices to produce a piercing shrill and the world turned white._

_The next thing I remember is coming round and seeing my mother's blood all over me. I looked down to see her body below me. It was only then I realised I'd lost it and there was no going back. I was a murderer at nine years old and there was nothing I could do about it. I remember dad putting me in the shower and cleaning me up and later setting fire to my clothes and destroying any evidence. I felt numb and was shaking uncontrollably, everything was silent. The time that passed felt like hours but in reality it was only minutes. Dad phoned the police and explained what had happened. The next few days I was separated from Dad while the police carried out their investigation. Those days were agony, I needed my Dad and he needed me as we were going through this together. The foster family I stayed with noticed my odd behaviour, which at the time I thought was stress. I would sit in my room, listening to and communicating with the voices in my head, which at the time I thought were real people. One sounded just like my dad which gave me comfort. I could no longer hide the truth to my foster parents and I admitted I had killed my mum although my dad was committed to taking the blame. I could not let him do that. The Doctor said my symptoms were presenting a psychiatric disorder known as schizophrenia and I was immediately sectioned..._

All of a sudden I can hear my Dad's voice above the other sounds and I feel instantly comforted like all of those years ago. Dad and I against the world. I manage to pull myself out of the haze of memories and the knife falls onto the ground with a dull thud. Tears are rolling down my face; I don't know why I'm crying. It is as if I'm nine years old again and seeking comfort. I feel my dad's arms around me and I know I'll be okay. I lean into him sobbing and shaking.

'I really didn't mean to do it dad, I really didn't mean any of it. I'm so sorry'.

'It's okay mate, I know, I know. We just need to get you better again, this is just a blip. Everything will be okay I promise'.


	21. Chapter 21

**Ps Hi guys- thanks for all your support on this story -this is the final chapter . i hope you enjoy it.**

**Rob**

I'm so relieved Karen now knows the truth, I've hated lying to her but it was necessary for me and Aiden. Hopefully, now I can put the past behind me and move on to a happier life. Whether Karen feels she can be part of that future is a decision only she can make. All I can tell her is that I really want her to be and I hope she can find it in her heart to forgive me but my main priority has to be Aiden. I have to get him better, I told his mum I'd look after him whatever happened and I'll keep that promise. I look over to where Ronan and Vicki are huddled together, equal looks of shock mirrored in each of their faces. I can't believe I have put their lives at risk. I'm a caretaker for God's sake but I can't take care of my own son, there is a missing link somewhere. I look over to Jess being consoled by her mother. Karen looks at me with anger in her eyes and I give up on the hope of understanding. The warm eyes that once looked at me are now looking at me as cold as ice. Suddenly a policeman walks over to us and I know it's time to say goodbye to my son. I don't want to but I know I have to for his own good. Aiden takes one look at the policeman and huddles in closer to me.

'Don't let them take me dad, please don't let them'.

'I have to Aide for your own good, I'll come and see you every week and speak to you every day. I love you son'.

The policeman takes hold of Aiden's arm and slowly pulls him away but he will not release my arm.

'Aide, you have to go. You will get better, I promise. You will be sedated if you don't go with them and I know you don't want that'.

Aiden looks at me with pure fear within his eyes. I'd seen that look only once before.

'I love you dad'.

Aiden holds his arms out to me and we embrace before he is taken by the policeman.

I wipe the tears away hastily when I see Karen approach me. The look in her eyes is softer now as she realises my anguish.

'Rob are you okay?'

'What do you think? I've just had to send my son away again to receive psychiatric treatment'.

I know she means well but her question hits me in a sore spot. Tears well up in my eyes and I only realise this when Karen puts her arms around me. We stand for a moment lost in our thoughts until Karen pulls back to speak to me again.

'Rob, after what has happened today I have to put the welfare of my pupils first and I will have to cease your employment with the school. I'm so sorry and it's the last thing you want to hear but I think honesty is the best policy in a situation like this'.

'I completely understand but what about us? I was enjoying getting to know you before this blew up and I hope we can get back to that'.

'It depends if you're willing to let me know the real you, the person you were before all of this happened'.

'I know I've lied about a lot of things Karen but I'm not lying about the way you make me feel. I haven't felt this way about anyone since Naomi. I think I might be falling in love with you. So if you could please forgive me I will be honest with you from this moment on. You know everything now and there is nothing left for me to hide'.

'We'll see, let's concentrate on Aiden and the kids for now. They need us more than we need each other. Let's see how it goes'.

I watch Karen walk away and feel a glimmer of hope for the future, whatever that may bring.


End file.
